The present invention is a muffler. Mufflers are not new to the art. However, a muffler that does not effectively block exhaust gases as they enter and exit the muffler is. Most mufflers force the exhaust gases to pass baffles that approach or exceed a 90° angle to pass through the muffler. The present invention does not. The plates or baffles are arranged in a manner that the next plate is oriented in a 45° angle in relation to an adjacent plate.
The present invent ion has an enlarged muffle tube and the plates are oriented in a 45° angle relative to each other. The size of the muffler is dependent on the exhaust diameter of the vehicle and the width of the plates. The arrangement of the plates is helical relative to each other and as gases pass through the exhaust they spiral. These gases pass straight through the exhaust and only one plate is impacting the gas at any single moment.
The plates are arranged so that when looking through yon cannot see through to the other end of the muffler. It has been discovered that this allows the gases to move through the muffler more rapidly while still providing sufficient noise reduction.